The invention relates to a drive assembly on a twin-clutch transmission for motor vehicles according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
A number of proposals for twin-clutch transmissions are known from the patent literature, wherein the two multi-disk clutches are arranged in part radially above one another or also axially behind one another. Both output shafts of the clutches are configured as hollow shafts which are nested within one another, and the rolling bearings, when accessible, are arranged on the end walls of the transmission housing and between the shafts (including the input shaft) for receiving axial and radial loads as well as possibly encountered bending moments.